Sinful Love
by Lavender Orange
Summary: Cinta yang berawal dari perselingkuhan/Aku akan tutup mulut, jika kau menjadikanku selingkuhanmu juga/Baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya.  SasuHina, Rated T with AU and OOC. Review


Holla, kembali lagi dengan Lavender Orange. Entah kenapa, Lav menemukan ide baru yang segera Lav tuangkan ke dalam fic gaje andalan Lav ini #sebenernya ini ide orang lain *di timpuk kaleng bekas*

Yupp, dari pada Lav banyak cincong seperti ini, Lav segera persembahkan fic Lav yang untuk pertama kalinya tayang #plak,

**SINFUL LOVE**

**Desclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T with AU and OOC and Hinata POVS**

**Romance-Tragedy**

**Let's Start**

…**.**

**Konoha Supermarket, 07.00 p.m**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo, berjalan keluar sebuah supermarket, gadis itu terlihat agak kesusahan dengan belanjaan yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Setelah, ia keluar dari supermarket tersebut, ia sedikit kesulitan dengan belanjaan yang ada di tangannya dan juga ia ingin mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celana jensnya sedangkan kedua tangannya memengang belanjaannya. Ketika dirasa, tanganya yang satu dapat merogoh ponselnya di sakunya, seseorang menyengol pundaknya, yang membuatnya oleng dan jatuh terduduk, belanjaannya pun berhamburan keluar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" seorang gadis berambut merah, membantunya merapikan belajaannnya yang berserakan.

"Ah, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak lihat-lihat. Aku juga tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan dengan sigap merapikan belanjaannya.

"Hey, kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf, kan aku yang menyenggolmu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin, ini minumanmu. Ayo, cepat pergi aku sudah lelah!" terdengar suara berat dari belakang perempuan yang di panggil Karin itu. Karin menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dan mengambil minuman yang sudah dipesannya pada lelaki itu. Kemudian, pemuda itu jalan lebih dulu di depan. "Ah, maaf ya. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap kepergian perempuan itu, ia merasa heran dengan pemuda yang berada di samping perempuan itu, entah mengapa ia mengenalnya. "Bu-bukankah itu Uc-uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya wanita itu siapa, bukankah pacarnya itu Sakura. Apakah itu yang dinamakan selingkuh?" gadis itu bergumam sendiri, sampai ia tidak menyadari suara klakson mobil. Seseorang menurunkan kaca jendela mobil _BMV 318d _miliknya."Hinata, maaf aku telat, jalanan tadi macet. Ayo masuk, sudah malam, kau harus mengerjakan pr mu kan?" kata pemuda yang lebih tua dari gadis itu.

"Ah, i-iya. Tidak apa-apa kok Nii-san, lagipula aku juga baru keluar," sahut Hinata sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi, setelah selesai , ia duduk disamping kakaknya. Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang untuk sampai dirumah.

~~Lav~~

**Konohagakuen, kelas XI Ipa 2**

Suasana ruang kelas yang bising dikarenakan para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Tentu saja, bagi para siswa, hal itu adalah kesenangan bagi mereka karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang dapat membuat mereka menguras pikiran dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk. Sebagian siswi, ada yang bergossip, membicarakan pacar mereka masing-masing atau membahas film-film yang tayang tadi malam. Sebagian siswa, juga ada yang bermain bola di dalam kelas, yang membuat jengkel sebagian siswi karena bolanya mengenai sebagian tubuh mereka. Di pojok kelas dekat jendela, tampak siswi yang tidak tertarik dengan keadaan kelas, permata lavendernya menatap bosan keluar jendela yang menampilkan taman belakang sekolah, yang tidak terawat.

_Hinata POVS_

Kejadian kemarin sore, membuatku berpikir, bahwa dengan memiliki wajah tampan, manusia bisa berganti-ganti pasangan. Sesekali aku melirik pemuda yang kemarin malam kulihat. Sepertinya ia sedang membicarakan tentang pacarnya bersama dengan kedua temannya. Aku juga dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tentu saja, karena mereka bicara di sebelahku.

"Sasuke, hari ini main ke rumah yuk! Aku juga ingin pinjam komikmu," kata temannya yang berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Nggak ah, aku nggak bisa sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan Sakura, " tolaknya sambil memainkan handphone yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau masih jadian dengannya? Cepat putusin saja, kau betah dengan cewek galak itu," kata temannya yang berambut nanas itu, Nara Shikamaru.

"Huh, niatnya sih. Tapi, kita lihat saja nanti," ia tersenyum angkuh di balik handphonenya itu.

Ya, dialah teman sekelasku, Uchiha Sasuke. Orangnya popular karena ketampanannya dan kepintarannya yang di atas rata-rata, ia juga terkenal dikalangan para siswi. Meskipun, ia sudah punya pacar, tapi orang yang kulihat kemarin itu bukan Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah anak kelas sebelah, aku tak habis pikir pada si Sasuke itu. Kenapa ya dia bisa jadi playboy?

"Bisakah, kalian tenang sedikit. Uchiha dan Hyuuga, bisa tolong ambilkan data di ruang BP sebentar, kalian piket kan?" seorang guru mengagetkan lamunanku, sejenak aku menoleh pada Sasuke, ternyata ia sudah jalan duluan."Baik, sensei," Huh, mau tak mau, aku pun mengikutinya.

~~Lav~~

**Ruang BP**

Rak-rak buku menjadi pandangan pertamaku saat masuk keruang BP. Ruang BP memang selalu sepi, sebab guru yang biasanya menunggu ruangan ini, sedang cuti karena melahirkan. Jadi, sampai sekarang, ruangan ini di biarkan kosong. Ku lihat, Sasuke sedang membuka salah satu arsip tahun kemarin, wajah angkuhnya serius mencari sesuatu di arsip itu.

"Boleh, ambil yang di rak sini, " tanyaku malu-malu, sambil melirik ke arahnya. "Mungkin, coba saja, kau periksa, " jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Aku memeriksa arsip yang kucari mulai dari bawah, keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Aku pun melanjutkan mencari arsip yang berada di rak atas. Badanku tidak sampai, aku mencoba mencari pijakan, namun kakiku terasa melayang. "Kalau tidak sampai, kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku. Biar aku yang ambilkan," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, ia menurunkan tubuhku, lalu mengambil arsip yang kumaksud.

"Arigatou, U-uchiha-san, " jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

"Hn," hanya itu respon darinya, lalu melanjutkan melihat arsip yang di pegangnya tadi.

Keheningan terjadi lagi. Aku mulai membuka-buka arsip yang diambilkannya, sesekali aku juga meliriknya yang sedang serius, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Aku mulai bosan, dengan keheningan yang terus terjadi ini, tanpa sadar pun, aku mengucapkan kata yang membuatku ingin mati.

"Pacarnya Uchiha-san, anak kelas XI-3 ya?"

"Sakura? Iya!" jawabnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kalau begitu, kemarin yang bersamamu itu, selingkuhanmu, ya?" aku menanyakannya langsung, respon darinya adalah ia segera menutup bukunya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau, melihatnya ya?"

"Iya, waktu aku pulang berbelanja kemarin!" jawabku, sambil terus menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oh…" hanya begitulah responnya. Orang ini, nggak ada perasaan bersalah ya? Tenang-tenang saja!

"Ka-kalau ku kasih tau pacarmu bagaimana?" sebenarnya aku ini, bicara apa sih, jadi seperti mengancam begini, bodohnya diriku.

"Gimana ya?" ia bangkit berdiri dan mengembalikan arsip yang di bacanya ke tempat semula.

"Ka-kalau kamu ingin aku tutup mulut. Berselingkuhlah denganku juga" saat ini wajahku pasti sudah merah padam, menyatakan cinta padahal aku tak mencintainnya.

"Hah, apa katamu?" ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak kumengerti sama sekali.

"Nggak masalah kan, kalau tambah satu orang lagi?"

"Hey, tenanglah. Setauku, kau adalah siswa teladan, dan juga kata Neji kau agak takut dengan laki-laki."

"i-itu benar. Pokoknya kalau kamu nggak mau, akan kukasih tau pacarmu! Jangan salah paham, ini cuma sebagai pengisi waktu senggang saja. Aku cuma merasa kamu cukup ganteng, supel, dan lumayan baik!" kurasa aku ingin pingsan sekarang, wajahku benar-benar merah padam, lagipula bicaraku sungguh ngelantur.

Ekspresi kaget, tentu saja terpampang di wajah Sasuke, ia mungkin terlalu kaget. Aku yang pendiam dan penyendiri, mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung, di tambah wajahku yang merah ini. Perlahan hanya hening yang tercipta, aku terus menunduk untuk menutupi wajahku. Tapi, entah pendengaran ku yang salah atau apa, aku mendengar suara tertawa pelan seseorang. "Kau ini lucu ya!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ku lihat ia mendekatiku, aku sedikit mundur kebelakang, sampai punggungku menabrak rak yang ada di belakangku. Ia terus saja maju, tangannya berada di sisi kanan kiri kepalaku, seolah mengurungku agar aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ternyata kau menarik juga". Kejadian itu begitu cepat, ia memajukan kepalanya mendekat, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dekat denganku, lalu ia menciumku. Aku mendelik, tak percaya dengan semua ini, lalu dia berbisik di telingaku. "Bibirmu sangat manis, aku ingin lagi," ucapnya sambil menyeriangi. Aku gugup, tentu saja, wajahku juga sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menciumku sekali lagi, tapi aku tidak merespon, lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi tidak melepaskanku. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya!"

~~~Lav~~~

_Normal POVS_

Keadaan kelas XI Ipa 2 sangat tenang. Itu dikarenakan pelajaran Matematika dengan guru yang sangat galak. Tak ada yang mau kena hukuman atau omelan jika berisik, maka dari itu mereka mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru mereka dengan tenang walaupun ada sebagian yang berdiskusi karena ada yang tidak dimengerti. Namun, hal itu tidak dialami dengan gadis indigo ini, ingin rasanya ia menjerit sekuatnya. Bayangan kejadian pelajaran pertama di ruang BP tadi, masih membekas di ingatannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan ciuman pertama dan keduanya kepada orang yang tidak disukainya sama sekali. Wajahnya pun masih memerah dari tadi. Seorang teman di sebelahnya yang perhatian menanyakan keadaannya, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam? Akan kuantar kau ke UKS," ujar temannya dengan gaya rambut dicepol dua menasehati. "Ah, arigatou Tenten-chan, tapi aku baik-baik saja," tolak Hinata halus. "Yasudah kalau begitu, " ujar Tenten melanjutkan mencatat soal di papan tulis. Gadis itu menghiraukan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang di terangkan gurunya didepan kelas, sampai ada yang melempar kertas, dan mengenai kepalanya. Gadis itu, menoleh kepada kertas yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

_Istirahat siang nanti, tunggu aku di tempat tadi ya!_

Sepertinya ia tau siapa pengirimnya, ia menoleh kepada Sasuke, tampak disana ia dengan asik bermain dengan pulpen di tangannya, sambil menyeriangi kepadanya.

"Uchiha, bisakah kau meletakkan pulpen itu, dan mendengarkan apa yang kuajarkan. Kau mengerjakan soal nomor 3!" perintah Anko-sensei dengan tegas. Sasuke maju, melewati Hinata, seringai itu masih terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

~~~Lav~~~

_Hinata POVS_

Gi-gimana ini? Padahal maksudku bukan seperti ini!

Tapi, kakiku tetap melangkah menuju ruang BP untuk menemui Sasuke. Aku menemukannya sedang membaca sendirian di ruangan itu. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya ketika aku datang adalah menutup buku bacaannya dan berjalan kearahku yang sedang menutup pintu. Ia memeluk pinggangku, dan memutarnya supaya aku dapat berhadapan dengannya. Ia menatapku dengan seringainya, wajahku pasti sudah merah padam. Aku menutup mataku, namun bibirku merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Aku tidak tau caranya membalas ciumannya, lagipula aku kan belum berpengalaman.

"Kau, menahan nafas ya?"

Nafasku memang sudah seperti habis berlari, "Hah, masa? Nafasku berhenti ya. Maaf, aku tidak berpengalaman, ini pertama bagiku."

"Akan kuajarkan bagaimana caranya membalas," lalu ia menarik tengkukku supaya lebih dekat, dan menciumku kembali.

Entah kenapa ciuman Sasuke terasa lembut.

~~~Lav~~~

"Hinata-chan, kau mau makan siang kemana, lebih baik bersama kami saja dikelas," temanku, Tenten mengatakan itu ketika aku ingin makan siang sendirian di atap, lagipula aku tak menemukan Sasuke, yang mnyuruhku untuk pergi keruang BP, kenapa tak kuturuti saja, keinginan temanku itu.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah Tenten-chan," aku berjalan mendekati bangkunya, lalu membuka kotak bekalku.

"Hinata-chan, akhir-akhir ini makanmu lambat!" ucap Yashamaru sambil memakan roti dagingnya.

"Oh, iya. Setelah makan kamu juga selalu pergi entah kemana, ngapain sih?" jika ditanya begitu, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Aku melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kok! Aku membereskan peralatan makanku, dan disaat juga Sasuke masuk kekelas, kulihat tampang ya, yang lelah, kelihatannya sih seperti habis main bola dengan teman-temannya. Ia melirik kearahku, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menyeriangi kepadaku, secara reflek wajahku memerah, lalu ia tertawa.

_Grakk_

"Ada Sasuke?" ah itu pacarnya Sasuke, dilihat-lihat sih dia sangat cantik dan fesyen, beda sekali dengan diriku yang sederhana, dengan rambut yang hanya kukuncir kuda ini. Aku melewati Sasuke yang mejanya berada dua meja dibelakangku sambil terus menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Makan siang bareng yuk!" ucapnya manja sambil bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak mau melihatnya. Begitu rupanya, hari ini bersama pacarnya, lagipula mustahil sih, kami bersama setiap hari.

"Maaf, aku tadi di panggil Kakashi-sensei," tolaknya sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura pada lengannya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Huh, "Makan siang bareng yuk!" ucapnya manja sambil bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak mau melihatnya. Begitu rupanya, hari ini bersama pacarnya, lagipula mustahil sih, kami bersama setiap hari.

"Maaf, aku tadi di panggil Kakashi-sensei," tolaknya sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura pada lengannya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Huh, yasudah!" Sakura pergi dari Sasuke, dengan perasaan kesal, itu terlihat dari wajahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar tadi, Sasuke menatapku tajam. Sepertinya aku mengetahui maksud dari pandangannya. Aku segera merapikan mejaku, dan kembali ketempat biasanya, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahului.

~~~Lav~~~

"Pacarmu nggak apa-apa."

"Biarkan saja. Aku bisa bertemu Sakura, diluar sekolah. Sekarang aku ingin bersamamu,"ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kepundakku.

"Tapi, U-Uchiha-san… "

"Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, Hinata," katanya sambil menautkan jemariku ke jemarinya.

"Kamu memanggil nama kecilku," balasku sambil mengenggam jemarinya lebih erat.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bo-boleh saja sih," aku melirik kearahnya, ternyata ia tertidur di pundakku, mungkin tadi lelah sehabis bermain bola. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan, bolehkah aku seperti ini terus. Rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti saja, mungkin juga aku bodoh, mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin.

~~~Lav~~~

"Kenapa, kemarin kau tidak menjawab teleponku, hah!"

Itulah hal yang kudengar saat memasuki kelas, setelah pelajaran olahraga. Seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar, sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur sih, tapi melihat siapa yang sedang bertengkar, aku jadi ingin menolongnya.

"Aku ketiduran," ucap Sasuke singkat, ia menatap malas kearah Sakura yang marah-marah kepadanya.

"Pembohong, aku menelponmu berkali-kali, tahu," Sakura masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Aku jadi tak berani masuk kelas, habis mereka bertengkar didepan kelas, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur, abaikan saja. Tapi, tetap saja aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya, walaupun berbohong.

"Ah-ah, Sasuke-san, tadi kau di-dipanggil guru," ucapku takut-takut sambil melirik kearahnya dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum singkat, lalu pergi mengikutiku kearah ruang guru, di lorong samping.

"Pokoknya, kau harus jawab teleponku. Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur, karena hal ini ya."

Kami berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan ruang kelas, hanya hening yang menemani kami.

"Huh, maaf ya. Kau jadi melihat hal yang tidak enak dipandang. Dia itu kalau marah menyeramkan, aku dipanggil oleh guru siapa?" ucapnya sambil memandangku, aku jadi bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ano-eto, maaf aku bohong," aku mengatakannya sambil menunduk, lalu berjalan melewatinya untuk kembail kekelas. Rambut panjangku terasa tersentuh, dia tidak menarikku, tapi hanya menyentuh rambutku, ketika aku berjalan tadi. "Arigatou."

~~~Lav~~~

Bel pulang sekolah, sudah berdering dari tadi. Tapi, aku baru keluar sekarang, itu terjadi karena Kurenai-sensei memintaku untuk membantunya merapikan ruang BP yang sedikit berantakan. Ia hanya mengunjungi sekolah, karena masa cutinya masih lama, jadi ia hanya melihat ruangannya seperti apa.

Cuaca sudah agak mendung, matahari sedikit malu-malu untuk keluar. Aku berlari cepat melewati koridor sekolah untuk cepat pulang. Namun, langkah kakiku tertahan sebentar, melihat pemandangan yang tak ingin kulihat. Ya, disana, didepan pintu gerbang, aku melihat Sasuke bersama dengan pacarnya pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Itu memang hal yang wajar sih, dilakukan pasangan yang sedang pacaran. Tapi, hatiku ini tidak rela jika melihatnya bermesraan selain dengan diriku.

Tapi, aku juga mengetahui kenyataan. Aku tidak boleh keliru, cinta ini, cinta palsu.

~~~Lav~~~

Suasana malam dikota Konoha sangat ramai. Aku mengeratkan jaket _denim _biruku, cuaca sangat dingin malam ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri kota Konoha semabri meniup-niupkan tanganku yang dingin. Sebenarnya pulang les nanti, aku ingin pulang cepat, tapi Nii-san tadi mengatakan minta dibelikan makanan di toko sushi. Aku berjalan cepat melewati keramaian kota yang di padati dengan orang-orang. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, di toko Sushi. Aku segera memesannya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku mendapatkan pesananku. Aku meninggalkan toko itu dengan cepat, namun seseorang menabrak pundakku. "Ah, maaf," katanya sambil terus berjalan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Apakah itu Sakura? Aku yakin, aku tak mengalami gangguan pengeliatan, itu memang benar Sakura. Tapi ia tidak bersama Sasuke, melainkan dengan lelaki yang tak kukenal, sosoknya seketika juga menghilang di balik pintu motel di samping toko sushi. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura mengkhiati Sasuke? Semuanya berbohong! Apakah cinta itu, memang seperti ini?

~~~Lav~~~

Pagi ini, aku berjalan lesu menuju kelasku. Hal yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Sasuke dan temannya sudah duduk dimejanya. "Pagi," katanya menyapaku, aku hanya diam tak merespon, dan berjalan kemejaku. Sepertinya hal itu membuatnya heran.

Aku nggak mau seperti ini, dan nggak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku harus mengakhirinya mesti menyakitkan.

Tapi, kami harus berpisah.

~~~Lav~~~

Pelajaran kedua sangat membosankan, aku berjalan gontai menuju toilet wanita, diujung lorong, ingin menyegarkan wajahku dengan mencuci muka. Aku membuka pintu toilet itu, aku terkejut dengan siapa seseorang yang sudah ada didalam lebih dulu. Dia Sakura, kelihatanya ia sedang merapikan make upnya yang berantakan. Aku berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci muka, sesekali aku meliriknya dalam diam. Sepertinya ia juga tak menyadari, aku memperhatikannya.

Aku sebenarnya nggak berhak sih, menyalahkan perbuatannya yang hina itu yang juga sama sepertiku! Tapi, bibirku bergerak secara tak sadar. "Kamu selingkuh kan?"

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" keningnya berkerut ketika aku mengucapkan kata-kataku tadi.

"Kenapa? Padahal kamu punya Sasuke!" ucapku pelan, gawat aku nggak bisa berhenti ngomong, tapi aku juga ingin mengatakannya.

Ia mendorongku keluar toilet, lalu berteriak ke arahku.

"Padahal kau bisa terang-terangan pacaran dengannya!" ia mencengkram kerah bajuku dan menyudutkanku ketembok. Ia menatapku tajam, "Jangan-jangan kamu,ya? Orang yang merebut Sasuke dariku!"

~~~Lav~~~

_Normal POVS_

Keadaan kelas yang sedikit rebut, menjadi latar kebingungan Sasuke. Ia bingung kenapa Hinata mendiamkannya. Ia memainkan pulpennya dengan bosan, tak menghiraukan ocehan temannya.

_Grakk_

"Sasuke, pacarmu berantem didepan toilet! Cepat hentikan dia!" ucap seorang anak yang melihat Sakura.

Secepat kilat Sasuke, melangkah kakinya menuju toilet, disana sudah banyak yang melihat namun tak ada yang melerai. Keadaan sekolah yang sedang istirahat membuat keadaan semakin panas, karena para guru pun sedang tidak ada dikoridor.

"Merebut pacar orang lain!Apa maumu?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sambil mencengkram erat baju seorang gadis indigo yang menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi.

Sasuke, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sesegera ia menenangkan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucapnya sambil memengang tangan Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Hinata. Gadis itu tetap diam, sambil memandangnya. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan tangis yang tertahan dimatanya.

"Lepaskan, kamu membelanya hah?" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Oh, berarti benar yang kuduga selama ini, kamu juga berselingkuh dengannya kan, kamu nggak malu ya?" katanya kasar sambil terus menatap Hinata tajam. Yang ditatap pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan apa yang diperbuatnya itu memang salah.

"Hentikan Sakura. Aku bukannya berselingkuh!" ucapnya datar sambil berjalan kearah Hinata yang memainkan jemarinya.

"Aku nggak selingkuh kok, aku serius dengannya!"

"Hah!"

"Lagipula, bukannya kamu yang berselingkuh duluan? Menutup mata terhadap kesalahan sendiri!" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura dengan jemari telunjuknya. Tentu saja itu membuat kemarahan Sakura semakin besar.

_PLAKK_

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" ia menampar Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke hanya mengelus pipinya yang memerah .

"Ma-maaf, ini gara-gara aku!" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagipula cepat atau lambat akan begini jadinya," katanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin putus dengannya, tapi Sakura tidak mau. Ketika kubilang ada gadis lain yang kusukai, Sakura semakin naik darah."

"E-eh"

"Awalnya aku ingin menghibur diri sendiri. Lalu, aku mulai merasa kalau kau itu manis apalagi dengan sikapmu yang malu-malu itu."

"Apaan sih?Waktu itu juga aku melihatmu selingkuh!"

"Oh, dia itu cumin seniorku di tempatku kerja sambilan. Lagipula ia juga sudah menikah. Makanya jangan suka menuduh orang sembarangan," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, ia mengelus pipi Hinata yang memerah. "Aku ingin kita pacaran baik-baik!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Airmata Hinata tak dapat ditahannya lagi, itu mengalir secara reflek di pipinya. "Aku tertipi, bodoh, bodoh,bodoh," katanya sambil menangis.

"Eh, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Aku menangis karena bahagia tau," kata Hinata sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Oh, cup,cup,cup," Sasuke menenangkan sambil memeluknya.

"Tapi, nggak apa-apa deh, kalau aku tertipu olehmu," katanya sambil memeluk balik Sasuke.

"Heii, aku belum menciummu hari ini kan?"

"Eh!"

OWARI

See you in the next chapter, bye-bye.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
